grvscfandomcom-20200215-history
Grandvision Song Contest 5
Grandvision Song Contest 5, often referred to as GVSC 5, was the fifth edition of the Grandvision Song Contest. It was held in Turin, . |withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = "Satellites" |nex = 6 |pre = 4 |size = 300px}} Location Turin (/tjʉˈrɪn/ tewr-in; Italian: Torino, pronounced toˈriːno; Piedmontese: Turin, pronounced tyˈɾiŋ; Lombard: Türì; Latin: Augusta Taurinorum) is a city and an important business and cultural centre in northern Italy, capital of the Piedmont region, located mainly on the left bank of the Po River, in front of Susa Valley and surrounded by the western Alpine arch. The population of the city proper is 911,823 (December 2012) while the population of the urban area is estimated by Eurostat to be 1.7 million inhabitants. The Turin metropolitan area is estimated by the OECD to have a population of 2.2 million. The city has a rich culture and history, and is known for its numerous art galleries, restaurants, churches, palaces, opera houses, piazzas, parks, gardens, theatres, libraries, museums and other venues. Turin is well known for its renaissance, baroque, rococo, neo-classical, and art nouveau architecture. Much of the city's public squares, castles, gardens and elegant palazzi such as Palazzo Madama, were built in the 16th and 18th century, after the capital of the Duchy of Savoy (later Kingdom of Sardinia) was moved to Turin from Chambery (nowadays France) as part of the urban expansion. Turin is sometimes called the cradle of Italian liberty, for having been the birthplace and home of notable politicians and people who contributed to the Risorgimento, such as Cavour. The city currently hosts some of Italy's best universities, colleges, academies, lycea and gymnasia, such as the six-century-old University of Turin and the Turin Polytechnic. Prestigious and important museums, such as the Museo Egizio and the Mole Antonelliana are also found in the city. Turin's several monuments and sights make it one of the world's top 250 tourist destinations, and the tenth most visited city in Italy in 2008. The city used to be a major European political centre, being Italy's first capital city in 1861 and being home to the House of Savoy, Italy's royal family. Even though much of its political significance and importance had been lost by World War II, it became a major European crossroad for industry, commerce and trade, and currently is one of Italy's main industrial centres, being part of the famous "industrial triangle", along with Milan and Genoa. Turin is ranked third in Italy, after Milan and Rome, for economic strength. With a GDP of $58 billion, Turin is the world's 78th richest city by purchasing power, and as of 2010 has been ranked by GaWC as a Gamma- world city.Turin is also home to much of the Italian automotive industry. Turin is well known as the home of the Shroud of Turin, the football teams Juventus F.C. and Torino F.C., the headquarters of automobile manufacturers FIAT, Lancia and Alfa Romeo, Iveco and as host of the 2006 Winter Olympics and, in the same year, the 37th Chess Olympiad. Several International Space Station modules, such as Harmony and Columbus, were also manufactured in Turin. It was the capital of the Duchy of Savoy from 1563, then of the Kingdom of Sardinia ruled by the Royal House of Savoy and finally the first capital of the unified Italy. It is often referred to as the Capital of the Alps. Other popular epithets are the Automobile Capital of Italy and the Detroit of Italy, as it is the home of FIAT; in Italy it is also dubbed la capitale Sabauda (the Savoyard capital). Venue The Pala Alpitour is a multipurpose indoor sports/concert arena located at the Santa Rita district in Turin, Italy. It is a few meters east of the Olympic Stadium. With its 12,300 seats (cost 87 million euros) is the largest indoor arena in Italy. Built for the 2006 Winter Olympics, it hosted with Torino Esposizioni the ice hockey events. The design of the building has been the subject of an international competition, won by a team led by architect Arata Isozaki of TokyoComposed the study Archa S.P.A. Turin, Italy Arup s.r.l. Milan, Ing. Joseph Amaro, Arch. Mark Brizio. The venue was designed by the Japanese architect Arata Isozaki and Italian architect Pier Paolo Maggiora and is part of the larger complex known as the central compartment Olympic Composed of Olympic stadiums, the Swimming Hall and Park parade ground. The futuristic building looks like a strict rectangular Cartesian coated stainless steel and glass, with a base of 183 to 100 metres. Spread over four levels, two underground ( up to 7.5 metres below ground) and two outdoor (up to 12 metres high ) . The overall length of the plant is about 200 metres. The structure, designed to be a veritable factory of events, using the words of its architect, is completely flexible and adaptable in its internal structure : the arrangement of furniture stands (thanks to a modern system of movable and retractable bleachers and the possibility of temporary movement of a deck), and plant in acoustics . A kind of magic box, actually designed for an almost infinite potential use postolimpica : ice, various indoor sports, athletics, indoor concerts, shows, conventions, exhibitions, events, parades, shows, religious gatherings, etc. Its maximum capacity is 18,500 seats in concert mode. It served as one of the venues hosting the ice hockey events at the 2006 Winter Olympics, including the finals. It opened in 2005 and has seats for 12,350 spectators. It also has a practice rink. The Palasport was due to host the 2010-11 Euroleague Final Four as announced On February 16, 2010 but the event was later moved to the Palau Sant Jordi at Barcelona. On August 8, 2014 the arena was re-named Pala Alpitour. Since its opening the Pala Alpitour has become one of Italy's most booked venues for large-scale concerts. It is also the largest capacity venue for these type of events, with the allowed maximum capacities set at 15,567 for general admission center-stage concerts, and 13,347 maxiumum capacity for general admission end-stage concerts Semi-Final allocation draw Confirmed Participants Semi-Final 1 Semi-Final 2 Final Other Countries Withdrawing *' ' - Romania initially confirmed, although it later decided to withdraw due to lack of interest and money. *' ' - Ukraine decided to withdraw for one edition, due to a lot of economical problems left to handle.